The technology described in this patent document relates generally to integrated circuit substrate isolation and more particularly to an integrated circuit substrate isolation scheme for reducing substrate coupling issues.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to integrating transistors that operate in different power domains can further the scaling of integrated circuits.